


You still have me

by xXkurohiloverXx



Series: Still Me and You, You and I Still [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is such a Tease, Second year Kagehina, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXkurohiloverXx/pseuds/xXkurohiloverXx
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata were both in Tokyo. They were having their breakfast in a cafe somewhere in central city, talking about the conversation they had with Oikawa. However, this made Hinata less energetic and not in the mood. Or it was probably just Hinata being hungry.Maybe. Or maybe not.





	

***        

            Early in the morning, the road and sidewalks in the central city was amazingly packed, both Kageyama and Hinata were staring blankly at the busy streets with crowds walking past them quickly. Hinata would flinch at some businessmen bumping into him and quickly hid behind Kageyama. They were both hungry so they decided to leave the hotel room for a while to grab breakfast. Given the fact that Hinata was like an elementary student that needed to be tied to your side for him not to get lost, Kageyama decided to grab Hinata’s jersey while they both tried to get past the crowd. And as expected, Hinata got separated.

            Kageyama face-palmed and retraced his steps to get Hinata back.

 

            “Hey, dumbass Hinata!”

 

            Once called, the orange-haired little guy turned around and quickly ran towards Kageyama. Though the raven-haired was scowling at Hinata, his expression softened and he just sighed.

            He thought to himself that he shouldn’t try to get into a fight with Hinata during their stay in Tokyo.

 

            “Sorry, Kageyama!”

            “You still got lost despite me holding you by your jersey? Seriously, can’t you just keep up?”

            “It’s too crowded, you know. And I did say I was sorry.”

            “Well, anyway, let’s hurry up and eat breakfast.”

 

            Both of them made a turn and found themselves standing in front of a café. Unconsciously, they shared a glance with each other and decided to just enter to have their breakfast there.

            Rather than finding another place to eat, they stayed and sat by the window. A waitress came to give them the menu and Hinata quickly took it, scanned it then placed an order as soon as possible. Kageyama stared at him, startled to see Hinata place an order in a flash. Though he understood that Hinata was hungry, he placed an order right away after scanning the menu for a short time.

            After taking their orders, the waitress took the menus and left them to take their order to the kitchen.

            Kageyama pulled his right arm up and placed it on top of the table. He felt the lack of sleep from yesterday catching up with him as his eyelids felt heavy. As always, he couldn’t sleep a wink right after talking with Oikawa the other day. He was still a bit bothered about what he said. Especially if it involved Hinata.

            His eyes gazed back at Hinata who had his head pillowed on his arms on top of the table. Of course Hinata was also lacking some energy because of yesterday.

 

            “Hey, Hinata, what do you think of what Oikawa-san said?”

            “Hnn? Yeste—uh, no, the other day, huh?”

 

            Hinata’s head was still down but Kageyama could somehow make out what face he was making.

            Even he felt a bit off from what he heard from Oikawa, restless at what the person even suggested and the look on his face. He hadn’t even realized that he was glaring at Oikawa the whole time, after “stating his business” with them. Putting his admiration towards the man aside, the feeling inside him almost made him punch Oikawa in his face.

            What made him feel that way was a mystery to Kageyama.

            But he was certain that from what Oikawa had said to them—rather, towards “him” especially, it triggered something that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

            Kageyama wanted to admit to himself that Hinata held a precious spot in his heart. After all they had been through and how Hinata handled him, everything was a first for him. And it was all thanks to this dumbass, he thought, though he will never admit it openly since that thought was certainly embarrassing.

 

            “Don’t overthink it that much. No. Don’t even try to think about it. What he said was only to distract you. You know how he loves to tease. Also—“

            “Say, Kageyama.”

            “Hmm?”

 

            Kageyama startled from being cut off by Hinata. His tone was really off, and Kageyama was feeling uneasy.

            A minute passed after Hinata cut off Kageyama, and he was still silent. His head shifted to the side, facing the window, and a small sigh escaped his lips. Hinata started fidgeting on his place. Kageyama could already tell that he was trying to organize his thoughts.

            Hinata was overthinking.

 

            “I told you not to bother with it, anymore. It’s in the past.”

 

            In an instant, Hinata sat up straight and frowned at Kageyama.

 

            “Gah! W-What?”

 

            Kageyama slightly pouted, his brows slanted downward together.

 

            “Who wouldn’t be bothered by that? The Grand King said something really bothersome! And it really got on my nerves!”

            “It’s already in the past, dumbass Hinata.”

            “Then, why bother telling me something that bothersome if it’s already in the past? Telling me that…that…uhh…”

            “Geez, just tell me what’s on your mind already. I know that you’re bothered that Oikawa-san and I had…err…a very disturbing past. But it’s already behind us. And it wasn’t that intimate or deep. It was just our agreement to begin with. Plus I don’t consider it as a romantic relationship and all. It’s—“

            “Kageyama.”

 

            Upon hearing his name being called, Kageyama gasped and looked at Hinata straight in the eye. The orange-haired boy was already sporting that withering glare that he mostly used during their matches. Those eyes were really seeing deep within him that Kageyama find it hard to sometimes look away. But Hinata does it unconsciously, acting like his usual self.

            Despite saying that he was scared of how sharp Hinata could be, Kageyama was thankful. Because of those eyes, he got saved from self-destructing.

 

            “I’m mad, and upset, and furious that the Grand King did…t-that…to y-you…I mean, who wouldn’t? You…to me…”

 

            Hinata’s cheeks were bright red all the way to his ears, and his eyes were welling with tears. He looked down at the table while biting his bottom lip, trying hard to stifle the sob rising up.

            The raven haired boy groaned internally, feeling confused for seeing Hinata crying for the first time. Though his heart almost leaped out of his chest when he saw the orange hair boy’s crying face, thinking that Hinata was cute and feeling an urge to hug him made him more confused than ever. His senses snapped when he realized what Hinata’s last few words were. Registering in his mind and repeating those last words that made his heart pound rapidly.

            Is what he’s thinking—the meaning behind what Hinata was trying to say—the  same as his? That, to Hinata, Kageyama was….was it mutual?

            Kageyama tried to fight back the smile he could feel tugging on the corners of his mouth. But if what he thought was right, then that would mean….

 

            “Hinata, you dumbass! Of course I love you too. And I didn’t know you had the same feelings—“

            “What?”

            “Huh?”

 

            Both Hinata and Kageyama stared at each other, as if an imaginary breeze blew right across them.

            Hinata’s face was like an open book, confused and at loss for words. Probably what Kageyama had said still hadn’t processed in his mind. Kageyama, on the other hand, looked as if an ice cold bucket of water had been dumped on him.

 

            “You…li—no, _love_ me?”

            “Y-Yeah…don’t you feel t-the same way…?”

            “Uhh…no…I mean, yeah…I mean…”

            “You, what were you gonna say then, earlier?”

 

            Somehow, Kageyama got pissed and was now scowling at Hinata.

 

            “Earlier? Ah! I was gonna say that “you are special to me because you are my partner and my rival”. What made you…uh…no, never mind. It was kind of my fault that…uhh…”

 

            The mixed emotions inside Kageyama had him sighing deeply and face-palmed himself. A clear misunderstanding and it was so embarrassing that he felt all his blood rush to his face. He covered his face with one hand, hiding his embarrassed and flustered face.

            Kageyama wanted to hit his head; he wanted to forget everything that happened minutes ago. That was really stupid.

 

            “Pfft.”

 

            Forced to pull his hand away from his face and look at the snickering Hinata, Kageyama pouted.

 

            “Forget what I said.”

            “No way! I recorded it.”

            “Wha—Hinata dumbass, forget all about it already!”

            “Oh! Food’s here!”

 

            Kageyama frowned, pouted, and just let it be with another sigh.

            The waitress came with a tray and placed the plates on the table. Hinata was grinning from ear to ear the whole time, and Kageyama couldn’t deny that he found it cute. When the waitress left, Hinata started to devour down his food as if he hadn’t eaten for a week. In contrast with his height, his appetite was just too big.

            After twenty minutes, the two of them finished their food. Kageyama called for their bill and fished out his wallet. He noticed Hinata was busy with his phone. He already had a clear idea who Hinata might be talking to, judging by his wide grin. Though he still felt a little bothered about what happened earlier. Normally it should feel that way, but the atmosphere didn’t even get awkward after that conversation.

            Hinata sure was amazing, Kageyama thought while staring at Hinata with a soft gaze in his eyes.

            Having him around, practicing volleyball, hanging out after practice, his gloomy days got replaced with fun ones that he eventually started to look forward to. He had a rough time during middle school, but after meeting Hinata, everything became interesting.

            It wasn’t fate or destiny; he wouldn’t call it like that.

 

            “Say, Kageyama, I don’t care if the Grand King had a relationship with you. Or if you’re still hung up with what happened during your middle school years. Or if you’re still affected with that “king of the court” issue, but I want to put your mind at ease, so I’ll say this: _You still got me_. I’m mad because you let yourself be treated like that, and…and…even if your relationship with the Grand King was bad, you still have the final say in it. I mean, I don’t know anything about love, or boyfriends or girlfriends, or se…..s-s-se…gaah! Anyway, I’m just reminding you that you’re not alone anymore because I’m here, your partner!”

 

            For some reason, Kageyama felt pissed off all over again and at the same time moved by Hinata’s words. Though it kind of didn’t make any sense, some of what he said.

 

            “Like I told you, we didn’t have a relationship, none at all. It was all Oikawa-san’s teasing and selfish requests.”

            “But you two did have se—hmpff!!”

 

            Flustered once again, Kageyama quickly pulled both his hands up and covered Hinata’s mouth; shutting him up completely.

            Hinata really was an idiot to even blurt out something like that in public. He really was a natural airhead, both a blessing and a curse.

            Hinata grabbed Kageyama by the wrists and pulled it away from his mouth. He inhaled deeply before breathing out with a worn out look. He frowned at Kageyama, who sat straight and looked away. The waitress came and handed them the bill, both handing the payment to her. Kageyama was the first to stand up, shoving both his hands inside his jersey pockets and went to Hinata’s side.

 

            “Come on, we still have to go back.”

 

            As a response, Hinata nodded and immediately stood up. The two of them walked side by side and exited the café, pleasantly full and satisfied. But the trip back to the hotel was silent, neither would dare glance at the other or try to strike up a conversation. The awkwardness suddenly rose up when they were out on the streets. Especially since they share the same room with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, it would be hard to let things flow with an uneasy air around them.

            Kageyama sighed. He made up his mind to just clear everything up instead of continuously dragging it on and worrying.

 

            “Hinata, I meant what I said.”

 

            Without stopping, they continued to walk with their eyes locked on each other and, it was as if a silent conversation took place, Hinata nodded. He grinned at Kageyama, eye-smiling at the raven haired boy brightly.

 

            “I know. And I didn’t mean to say that it’s your fault or anything. You may be scary sometimes, but I love your tosses.”

            “Stop pissing me off and confessing at the same time, you dumbass!”

 

            Kageyama scowled at Hinata and pinched his cheek hard.

            As usual, they both got into a childish fight, arguing in the middle of the sidewalk, and started running toward the hotel. When they got back, Ennoshita was by the lobby waiting for them with crossed arms and veins popping out on his forehead. They both got a good beating and lecture before they headed out for practice.

            While jogging their way to the nearby gym, Hinata purposely bumped his shoulder to Kageyama’s arm.

 

            “Let’s do the new quick again, partner.”

 

            Kageyama glanced at Hinata’s bright, smiling face with a pouty look and looked ahead, a shade of pink visible on his cheeks.

 

            “I’ll give the tosses you want… _partner_.”

**Author's Note:**

> heyheyhey~ this ship is just too much for me <3
> 
> I would like to thank my PGM <3 for proofreading and editing bunch of stuff in this piece. Finally. Haha, I really suck at constructing proper grammar. Lol. So sorry about that.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! It's a good feeling that I get to finally hold a pen and paper again. Tough year.
> 
> So, see you on the next.......oh shoot. Wrong anime.
> 
> Happy Reading <3


End file.
